Memories of a Broken Heart
by FaithHopeLove
Summary: People say teenagers know nothing about love. But we were in love...
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm ba-ack with another piece of fanfiction! Yay! I don't know if I got the order of the Elliot Stabler sibling's right. Have they ever said on SVU if Elliot was the second eldest child, or something like that? If they did, someone tell me!

Disclaimer: If I owned them…well, I don't. Dick Wolf does. Hail to him.

Spoilers: Elliot's separation. Possibly more as time goes on.

* * *

I lean back against the couch in my mother's living room. Mom's at a Catholic Women's league meeting, my kids are with their father. I'm all alone in the house I grew up in. Left to remember everything.

I remember every single thing there is to remember. Five years of pain _were_ worth the fifteen of joy. I remember the heartaches, the tears, the nights spent alone, all the times I've sat worrying by the phone.

But I also remember the roses, the dancing in the kitchen. Playing with the kids. Going to brunch together after mass every Sunday. You've given me four beautiful children, and if only for that reason, I will respect you for that.

I remember when we were in high school. You were the star athlete. You could play _anything_. I'm still amazed at how natural you are whenever you play sports with the kids. You were an honors students; straight A's, never anything else. The most popular boy in the senior class. In your forties, you still look amazing. In high school, you were to die for. Still are, in fact.

On top of all of that, you were the kind of guy every girl wanted to date. You were passionate about making the world a better place, a completely devout Catholic, who was completely respectful of women. And anyone who saw you with kids saw your compassionate, tender, sweeter side. A side that was enough to take anyone's breath away.

Which is why I was amazed when you picked me. Me, Katherine Baker, better known to the faculty and students of our Catholic high school as Kathy. I was popular, that's fair to say, and also a senior. But still, there were about a hundred other girls to choose from.

We'd known each other since freshmen year, but only really gotten to know each other at a bible study at the parish we both went to during our senior year. It had been early September, a beautiful night. You'd seen me walking to the parish and offered to drive me there. I'd accepted. What sane girl wouldn't have?

We'd sat together at the bible study that night, talking and laughing. I may have not heard a word the teacher said, but the fellowship that went with it was pretty damn good. We were talking after the study, and I'd mentioned that I was having trouble with trigonometry. You'd offered to help me with it. I'd called my mother, and she had said yes.

You were- and are- the second eldest in your family. Your older brother is older by three years. Your little brothers are two and seven years younger then you. Your little sisters are one and ten years younger. Watching you with the youngest ones, who were then eight and ten, had told me from the start that I had found the man I wanted to marry.

Your family was the exact opposite of mine; I'd been raised by my mother, and was an only child. You had been raised by two amazing, wonderful, Catholic parents, and were remarkably close with your siblings. I had been instantly welcomed me into your incredibly close-knit family, which had surprised me. Even now, after I have left the house that I've called home for twenty years, I thank your parents for raising such a wonderful son. I will miss your family, and I will indeed miss you.

Or at least the man you were.

After that night, we had been inseperatable. Elliot and Kathy. Kathy and Elliot. People say teenagers know nothing about love.

But we…we were in love.

We were indeed in love, and one night in early March, we had made love. It had been the first time for both of us, and we hadn't done it again until after we were married. No such thing as Catholic guilt. Yeah, _right_.

It was Easter weekend when I told you that I thought I was pregnant. I had thought you would break up with me then and there.

It was Easter; the grace of God was present.

Instead, you had claimed that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I remember crying from relief, fear, and sadness that day. You had just held me, promised that life was going to be okay, and that no matter what happened, you would be there for me.

It was a promise you kept for fifteen years. The most wonderful fifteen years of my life.

I sit back, and I let myself remember. _Really _remember…

* * *

AN: Please review, you guys! For those of you who write on here, you know how it feels to open up your mailbox and see the reviews! For those of you who can only imagine…it feels good! 


	2. First Date

AN: Hey, everybody. Quite a while ago I posted the first chapter of this story as a one-shot, said I would extend it, decided against it, but then got inspired. So now I have extended it.Please keep reviewing!

I have no idea what the street names/geography of Queens, New York is like, so please bear with me on that aspect. I also wasn't exactly sure as of the year Elliot and Kathy would have gotten together. In 'Contagious', Elliot said twenty years, so I did the math that way. If someone has learned otherwise off of SVU, let me know. Also, since I have no idea what high school life was like in the 80's, I'm basing it off of what I know high school life to be like in '05.

Disclaimer: Why don't I mix it up and say it in Latin? Wait…I don't speak Latin. English will have to do: I don't own them. Dick Wolf does. Hail. As for _Romeo and Juliet_...I don't think I have to say anything. Obviously, I have nothing to do with it.

* * *

**97th Street**

**Friday, September 7th, 6:30 PM**

**Queens, New York**

**Third Person**

**1985**

"Kathy, hey, Kathy!"

Katherine Bakerstopped walking down the street, and turned aroundas a car pulled over. She came close to swooning when she identified whom the voice belonged to as he stepped out of his car and walked towards her.

"Elliot…hi."

Elliot Stabler smiled at the blonde. Kathy was the head cheerleader, and quite popular. More so, she was sweet, beautiful, and as Catholic as he was. Within St. Monica's, the Catholic school they both attended, she was the girl that every guy wanted to date, and the fact that she either didn't notice or didn't care made them all want her even more. Guys had always been after her since their freshmen year, and Elliot had tried to stay away. He wanted to be more original than some of the jerks that spent their lives trying to figure out how to get Kathy to date them. Indeed, he had thought, there was more to life than Katherine Cecilia Baker, but ever since he had volunteered with her at the kids group at St. Monica's church this summer, he couldn't help but feel an attraction her.

Kathy almost melted under Elliot's smile and intense eyes, even though there was warmth in them. Sure, she was the head cheerleader. Guys asked her out all the time. But they were dweebs. Very dumb dweebs who had no idea as to how they were really supposed to get a girl to like them. Elliot Stabler, however, was a different story. He was the jock, the hottest guy in school, and every inch a Catholic. Every single girl in her school wanted to date him. Kathy had tried to pretend that she didn't care that he didn't seem to notice her, but who _didn't_ want Elliot Stabler to notice them? She had gotten to know him a little better over the summer, and being with him more had confirmed her beliefs that he could possibly be the greatest guy on the planet. Damn it, he had never seemed interested! But his lack of interest wasn't enough to stop her from wishing.

"Are you going to the bible study?" Elliot asked, his smile growing with hers. God, she was beautiful. Even now, in jeans, a T-shirt, sneakers, and no makeup, she was gorgeous.

_I'm wherever you are…_she thought. Instead, she smiled and nodded. _Did I just think that...that's so cliche!_

"Can I drive you there? It's hot out, and besides, it's an abandoned street."

"Worried that someone's going to grab me from behind and rape me, huh?"

"It's not my fault. My dad's a cop, and even though I'm male, fear has been driven into my heart." Elliot joked, "'C'mon, Kathy, cut a guy some slack!"

"Well, it _is_ pretty hot." Kathy said. _A heck of a lot hotter now that you're standing beside me…I have to stop thinking like this!_

"Just get in the car, Kathy, before you make us both late!" Elliot joked.

Kathy slowly walked towards his car. _Katherine, get a grip on yourself. All he's doing is offering you a ride to the parish. Any decent person would do the same. Chill, Katherine, chill. _

Elliot walked in front of her, opening the door.

_Why does the interior of his car feel hotter than the summer streets…?_ Kathy wondered.

* * *

**St. Monica's Parish**

**Friday, September 7th, 9:00 PM**

**Queens, New York**

**Kathy Baker's POV**

"Well, I think that covers everything I wanted to tell you all." Mrs. Thompson, our youth group sponsor, tells us.

My head snaps up. For the last two and a half hours, I've thought of nothing but the fact that Elliot Stabler is sitting beside me. I can't believe two and a halfhours have passed; that the bible study is over and I haven't heard a word.

Everyone is standing up, and walking towards the fellowship hall, where we know there will be coffee and food awaiting us. I smile over at Elliot, my legs turning to mush as I try to stand up. _Holy Mother, if you love this repentant child at all, let him not notice…_

The Blessed Virgin isn't hearing my prayer.

"Need a hand, Kathy?" Elliot laughs, standing over me.

"Yeah, well, cheerleading practice was today, and I did the splits one too many times."

He laughs. I love his laugh. How can a high school guy be so damn macho but sweet at the same time? I force my legs to resist gravity, standing.

"So, do you have a lot of homework?" Elliot asks me as we make our way to the fellowship hall.

"We're seniors in aprivate Catholic school. Homework is inevitable. To paraphrase, yes. I have an essay due in English class on Monday comparing 'Romeo and Juliet' to a modern day relationship, two tests to study for in Social Studies and Theology, and…" I groan when I think about math, "two pages of trigonometry. I hate trig! I just…I don't get it. How much homework do you have?"

"Umm…" Elliot said, "the same as you. Actually, I'm getting a 98 in trig right now. I could help you with the that if you want."

Elliot Stabler is asking me out? Well, not essentially out. He's offering to help me with math, in a church, at youth group. But still, me, Me, **ME!**

"Thanks, Elliot." I say, "I'd like that a lot."

"Just let me get the car. I'll drive to the front and pick you up."

He's asking me to his _house?_ Okay, whole different story. God, this is embarrassing!

"Um…I have to ask my mother…" I squeak, blushing.

I pick up the phone in the fellowship hall, and listen as my mom asks the typical Catholic mother questions. _Who, what, when, where, why?_

I repeat her latest question to Elliot.

"Will your parents be there?" I ask, blushing deeper by the minute.

"My dad will be at work until late tonight or early tomorrow morning, and my mom went out for coffee with her friends." Elliot said, "But, tell your mom that my five siblings will be there, all of whom would tell my father if I so much as tried to hold your hand. And you haven't met my father yet, but believe me, if he found out that I made a pass at a girl in his house, with his younger children all in it, he would rip my left testicle off."

I stare at him, my eyebrow rising in amusement with the way he hisses testicle.

"You want me to tell my mother that your father would rip your left testicle off if you tried to make a pass at me?"

"Well, don't tell her _that!_"

"Mom," I offer, "His parents are out, but his siblings will be there. Who would rat to his parents if we tried anything…which we _won't._"

Several minutes later, I finally hang up the phone.

"We're on." I offer, "I have to be home for 12:00."

I walk after him into the night air, finding it hard to breathe.

* * *

**Stabler Residence**

**Friday, September 7th, 10:01 PM**

**Queens, New York**

**Elliot Stabler's POV**

Kathy is bent over the math question I'm helping her with, her concentration completely undivided, as Joseph, my older brother, in his first year of college, walks in. I groan inwardly, praying that he won't joke with Kathy, considering he used to like her.

"Elliot, where did you put the damn television re- whoa, Kathy, hi."

Kathy snaps to attention, meeting my brother's eyes.

"Hello, Joseph. How's college going?"

"It's college." He offers, "We do dumb tests, and dumb work, and prepare for more years of even dumber work."

Kathy snorts.

"What a positive outlook on life," She jokes.

I love this woman.

"Now, Joe, do you mind if we study or do you need me to do your homework for you?" I joke.

"Very funny, Elliot. I'd like to see you try. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to a party in Manhattan, and if mom and dad ask where I am…you're creative. You'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Will your father rip off your left testicle if you break curfew, too?" She whispers, causing me to burst into gales of laughter. She's never going to let me forget that one.

"What's that?" Joseph asks Kathy, smiling.

"Nothing, not a thing." She smiles, returning to the math problem.

"Have a good time at that party, Joseph. Be home by one, or I'll rat on you!" I call, as he walks out the door, "And you owe me!"

I smile down at Kathy.

"Do you want something to drink, Kathy?" I ask, trying to be polite, really wondering if she always looked this damn sexy when doing math, or if I'm just blind.

"No, thanks, Elliot. I think I get this now. Can we work through another quest-?"

She's cut off by a scream, which I know to be Rachael's.

"What is it?" Kathy asks me, looking upstairs.

I stand up, heading for the stairs.

"Rachael," I explain, "My little sister. She's been having nightmares lately. I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

I run into Rachael's room, turning the light on.

"Rachael? Rachael, sweetie, wake up." I say, shaking her shoulder, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She does wake up, sitting up so fast it makes _me_ dizzy.

"Elliot," she cries, falling against my chest, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Dad's at work, and mom's with her friends. Are you okay?"

I look down at her sympathetically, used to this sort of thing, yet, at the same time, unsure of how to comfort her.

"It was scary." She cries.

"It was only a dream," I say, reassuring her, "It's okay."

"Can I come downstairs and stay with you for a while?"

I think of Kathy, knowing that it's going to be next to impossible to study with Rachael right there with us. Looking down at Rachael's tear-streaked face, however, I change my mind. Kathy will understand, and if she can't, well, then she's not the right one for me.

"Alright, sweetie," I say, picking her up, "Come here."

I walk downstairs with her in my arms, and smile gently at Kathy.

"Rachael, this is Kathy." I offer quietly, "She's one of my friends."

"Hi Rachael." Kathy said, smiling. Her eyes meet mine, and they're filled with understanding.

"Why don't you watch a movie, Rach? I'll be right in the dining room with Kathy, and you can call me if you need me." Rachael let out a tiny whimper as I set her down on a chair, and I take that as a no.

I sigh. Woohoo. Kathy Baker can remember our first and last date as the time when she helped me baby-sit my little sister.

"Or," Kathy offered, reaching her arms out towards Rachael, "You can stay in here with us."

Rachael instantly climbs into Kathy's lap, and I smile at this image.

Maybe this won't be a first and last date.

* * *

**Baker Residence**

**Saturday, September 8th, 6:31 AM**

**Queens, New York**

**Katherine Baker's POV**

I roll over in bed, groaning at this unbelievable idiocy of mine. He's only Elliot Stabler; he's just another guy in high school. I've never, not once in my entire existence, lost sleep over a guy, so I don't see why I am now. I got home at 11:59, was in bed by 1:00, and was up until 3:00 AM thinking about Elliot. I woke up again at 6:00, and, despite my best efforts to think of sleeping, he is all I can think about.

He's such a sweetheart. Watching him with his sister was so sweet. Rachael had fallen asleep in my arms soon after Elliot had carried her downstairs, and I helped him get her back upstairs to her room.

I groan at the prospect of that studying being a one-time thing. I like this guy, and I feel relaxed with him, but…does he feel the same about me? I can hardly face the idea of not being with him at all. Or worse yet, seeing him with someone else.

I sigh, walking downstairs. Obviously, I won't be getting anymore sleep. I start making coffee for myself, knowing that it will be a long day. I have a ton of homework to do, and I know very well that I won't have much energy to use on it.

I wonder if he's thinking of me right now?

I hope last night wasn't a last date.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think people? I will admit, I don't know how good I'll be at writing romance…I've never been in love like this, but I think everyone can grab the basic concept of love. I will forewarn that updates may not be as frequent until July. It's the end of the school year for me, and that means the stress of finals and trying to get a 4.0 GPA, so…I will write when I can, but that might not be much.

Reviews make me happy:) :)


End file.
